


i think i'd like that

by Homosexy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clexa, F/F, Fluff, High School, fun fact part of this actually happened in my life, i may have made them british, side octaven - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexy/pseuds/Homosexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t her fault that she just happened to be looking that way when that bus stopped and Lexa saw a ridiculously pretty girl staring into the distance out of the window. It wasn’t her fault that she was only a few metres from a lamppost when that happened. Okay, it might have been her fault that she stared for long enough to walk into said lamppost</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think i'd like that

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact this actually happened to me! well some of it. The lamppost thing happened to me-i was in clarke's position though, and the person staring at me was a boy from a boys school near my school but we never tried to find out who he was, given that I am exceedingly gay. Anyway, i just had this idea today so I hope you enjoy it! Idk how good my characterization for this lot is, sorry if it sucks (and sorry for making this really british)

Raven Reyes burst into loud, sonorous laughter on the bus back from school. Clarke Griffin, who had entirely zoned out thinking about her art project, jumped considerably and whipped her head round to see her best friend in peals of laughter. Clarke could be irritable when her musings were interrupted; as it was, she looked at Raven with both confusion and mild annoyance  
“Dude,” Raven practically spluttered she was so amused, “This girl, she was checking you out and she was so into it she walked into a fucking lamp post”  
“You’re kidding”  
“I’m not, look” There were tears in Raven’s eyes. Clarke was almost impressed. She was directed by Raven to look out the window of the (conveniently stuck-in-traffic) bus  
“She’s cute” Clarke said, “Can’t really see her face… Wait isn’t that the Polis Uniform? _Isn’t that Octavia?_ ” She was positive that the darker-haired of the two girls was indeed Raven’s girlfriend  
“Yup. I’m totally asking her who it was” Raven smirked  
“Why?”  
“You said she was cute”  
“I hate you Raven” Clarke groaned  
“Love you too, Princess”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Lexa” Octavia called across the room, from where she was definitely not contributing to the history project  
“What?” Lexa looked up from where she was doing all the work, “If you’re done talking to your girlfriend-“  
“As a matter of fact,” Octavia smirked and Lexa knew this was not going to be good, “The girl you checked out so hard you walked into a lamppost happens to be Raven’s best friend. Man, if I’d known at the time… Anyway, Raven saw you and then saw me and that I know you, so she wants to know who you are”  
  
Lexa cursed inwardly. It couldn’t be too long before she’d start to swear out loud at this rate. It wasn’t her fault that she just happened to be looking that way when that bus stopped and Lexa saw a ridiculously pretty girl staring into the distance out of the window. It wasn’t her fault that she was only a few metres from a lamppost when that happened. Okay, it might have been her fault that she stared for long enough to walk into said lamppost, but that was really beside the point. She’d already embarrassed herself enough  
“I don’t care, Woods” Octavia said, taking a snapchat before Lexa even realised what she was doing  
“Hey!”  
“Raven has promised she won’t show Clarke your face because she barely saw you”  
“Her name is Clarke?” Lexa asked immediately. Octavia rolled her eyes  
“You’re so gay, Lexa”  
“And you are a shining example of heterosexuality”  
“Touché” Octavia laughed, returning to her phone, no doubt to text Raven again. Lexa sighed. She’d be lucky enough to get Octavia to do even a quarter of the history project, let alone let her live down the fact she got so distracted by a pretty girl named Clarke that she walked into a literal lamppost. Clarke. Lexa rolled the name over in her head. She didn’t think she even knew _of_ anyone called Clarke. It was a very nice name. _But_ , a sly voice in her head suspiciously resembling Octavia’s pointed out, _you would say that no matter what it was_.  
“Shut up” Lexa muttered to herself, then raised her voice to tell Octavia “If you don’t actually do work on this project then I’ll make sure I’m the only one who gets the grade for it”

Other than telling a few close friends, Octavia let Lexa be for a while. The latter thought that Octavia might have actually forgotten to tease her about it for a while. She wouldn’t have been surprised. Octavia seemed far too deeply concerned with her text conversations with her girlfriend (Lexa had once had the misfortune to stumble across Octavia’s phone when the girl had thoughtlessly not locked it before dashing to the loo. She really hadn’t wanted to see any of that. Although, she supposed, at least one of them had a successful love/sex life) to pay much attention to anything else.

So she was not at all suspicious when on Thursday evening, the week after, Octavia messaged her with an invite to the fair

_8tavia: hey come to the fun fair this weekend. you don’t get out enough and you haven’t met raven yet_

_Lexaa: i would love to but_

_Lexaa: no offense_

_Lexaa: id rather not spend my whole day third-wheeling you guys_

_8tavia: ravens bringing a friend dw_

_8tavia: it will all be fine_

_8tavia: come on lexxxxxxxx_

_Lexaa: okay_

_Lexaa: can i tell raven that if she hurts you i’ll hurt her because blood must have blood_

Lexa chuckled a little. “Blood must have blood” was a phrase she coined during her and Octavia’s epic prank war when they were around twelve. Octavia had brought it back when, in response to Lexa’s first proper girlfriend cheating on her, she spray painted some pretty rude things on the inside of that girl’s locker. Lexa had pretended to be shocked, but it was times like those she loved having Octavia around. She knew how to put a smile on Lexa’s face and didn’t really give a shit what anyone else thought, which was refreshing.

_8tavia: nooooo_

_8tavia: don’t scare my girlfriend. besides I doubt she could hurt a puppy shes almost as soft as you_

_Lexaa: im going to choose not to be offended_

_8tavia: whatever. see ya tomorrow lex_

_8tavia: also psa ravens friend is cute so prepare yourself i know what ur gay ass is like_

 

* * *

 

 

“Clarke, can you come to the funfair tomorrow?” Raven asked, somewhat in the manner of a whiny small child, as she and Clarke ate lunch on Friday  
“I thought you were going with Octavia” Clarke said through a mouthful of mashed potato  
“I am, but I want you to come”  
“I have third-wheeled you guys way too much already” Clarke sighed  
“Come on Griffin, you’re my best of bezzie pals” Raven pleaded, causing Clarke to roll her eyes, “Octavia’s gonna bring a friend too, so you’ll have company”  
“Maybe” Clarke shrugged  
“I didn’t want to have to be so underhanded Clarke, but you’re pushing me here” Raven got out her phone and with a few quick swipes, pulled up a picture and shoved it at Clarke, “This is Octavia’s friend”  
“Have I ever told you I hate you?”  
“Daily. But will you come?” Raven asked again  
“Fine” Clarke agreed, none too reluctantly. The girl Raven had showed her seemed vaguely familiar, but Clarke couldn’t place her face to a name. She supposed she must have seen her somewhere on Facebook, or maybe Octavia’s snapchat story.  
“Thirstmaster Griffin strikes again” Raven crowed  
“Raven, I swear to god, I will actually fight you”

Saturday arrived and typically it was a mediocre day; no sun, no rain and no wind. It was fairly mild and the sky was simply a dull grey. Clarke was slightly too cold in her baseball tee, but she didn’t fancy wearing the hoodie stowed in her bag because then she would be too hot. She’d already lamented this to Raven, who was highly amused by her annoyance. Actually, Raven seemed to be in an unusually good mood. Even for her. Clarke supposed it was because, in Raven’s head, she’d definitely made Clarke go on a date. Even though this was not a date. Not for her. She was just going to hang out with an extremely pretty girl. For probably quite some time. _Calm down Clarke_. Hopefully they’d get on. Maybe it would lead to- no, no. She should just focus on today and not saying something utterly ridiculous by accident.

When they got to the funfair, Octavia and her friend were already there. The latter waved enthusiastically, while the other looked mildly terrified  
“Hey” Raven said excitedly, practically jumping into a hug that ended in a kiss. Clarke rolled her eyes exaggeratedly and the other girl laughed. _Fuck_. Clarke felt that jittery, fluttering feeling she got whenever she saw someone attractive, but managed to act like everything was normal and fine. She didn’t miss Raven’s side eye though, as her friend stepped back   
“Clarke this is Octavia’s friend, Lexa. I hadn’t actually met her before today either. Hey Lexa!”  
“Nice to meet you, Lexa” Clarke tried to smile confidently and extended her hand. _What are you doing?,_ she immediately berated herself, _What person our age introduces themselves with a handshake?_. To her surprise, Lexa took her hand and shook it, smiling nervously, but warmly, back  
“Hey Lex” Octavia turned to her,” Are you gonna just stand there like a _lamppost_ or are you actually going to speak?”  
“Sorry” Lexa said hastily, but not before sending a glare in Octavia’s direction, something which Clarke noted with curiosity, “It’s nice to meet you too Clarke. And you Raven, especially after hearing so much about you”  
“I hear you stumbled upon Octavia’s phone” Raven giggled  
“I didn’t read any more than I saw, I assure you” Lexa replied  
“It’s okay. Clarke went so far as to take my phone and send O a picture of a naked mole rat with no explanation, so you’re already better than her in my books”  
“Hey!” Clarke hit Raven on the shoulder, glancing sideways to see that Lexa was watching in amusement, something that made her very happy.

They spent quite some time as a group of four. It all went pretty smoothly, other than Raven tripping up an already dizzy Clarke as she got off the Waltzer. Of course Lexa had managed to catch her, displaying some pretty incredible reflexes that Clarke was definitely going to ask about at some point. However Raven and Octavia soon decided they’d “Better stop subjecting these two to how gross we are” and left in fits of giggles

 

* * *

 

 

“Octavia, you did not specify that Raven was bringing _Clarke_ ” Lexa turned to her friend, more flustered than furious  
“I think this is your fault for being so naïve as to think I let that go” Octavia shrugged  
“No, it’s your fault for being an asshole!” Lexa hissed as Octavia started to wave enthusiastically. Then before she could even say hi to Raven, Octavia had pulled her girlfriend into a hug and then they were kissing. Leaving Lexa stood opposite Clarke with no idea what to do. Luckily, Clarke did some pretty spectacular reacting to their friends; all Lexa had to do was simply chuckle. She was starting to feel pretty good about this; Clarke didn’t seem to know who she was and her slight quirkiness was putting Lexa at ease.

Until she slightly forgot to say hello.

As Octavia made the lamppost comment, Lexa was ready to enact “blood must have blood” right there and then. Instead, she shot her a deathly look and apologised for her mistake. After that it was fine. She’d seen Raven’s foot before Clarke had even started to fall (and knew Octavia was going to laugh at her for being chivalrous or something, but she went ahead anyway), so it wasn’t too hard to stop her falling, with or without her volleyball reflexes. Yes, it was going as well as she could have hoped, considering that Clarke was so pretty it was hard enough to function at the most basic level around her. But then, all too predictably, Raven and Octavia decided that the group should split  
“We won’t subject you to how _gross_ we are any longer” Octavia laughed  
“And anyway, Clarke thinks the haunted house is boring” Raven said, “See you guys in a bit”

And so, they’d left, grinning like a pair of proverbial cats who had gotten more than their share of cream. Leaving Lexa alone with Clarke. She felt herself starting to get nervous again and tried to think of something to say. But it was Clarke who spoke first  
“Well hopefully they really have gone to the haunted house” Clarke laughed darkly  
“Why don’t you like haunted houses?” Lexa asked, grateful for the conversation topic  
“They’re not scary at all” Clarke sighed, “I’ve never been scared in one, not even when I was little. Just not my thing, I guess”  
“I’ve only been in one and it was pretty terrible, so I think I understand” Lexa grinned, “One of the guys had the head of his costume fall off. My little brother was not impressed”  
“You have a little brother? What’s he like? I’m an only child myself”  
“He’s called Aden and he’s eleven. Sometimes he’s lovely and sometimes he’s a pain in the ass”  
  
Clarke and Lexa made their way over to the Cyclone Twist as they chattered, somehow meandering into a car without really discussing whether or not they were going to go on the ride  
“You do wanna go on this right?” Clarke asked- far too late as it had already begun moving  
“This is relaxing” Lexa shrugged, “Fairground rides aren’t exactly thrillers”  
“True” Clarke conceded, “Anyway, what was with those killer reflexes earlier?”  
“Well, I play volleyball. That or the fact I saw Raven stick her foot out before you fell, so I had time to prepare”  
“She loves to embarrass me” Clarke huffed, “I don’t know why she’s my friend”  
“Octavia’s the same” Lexa smiled, “They’re clearly made for each other”  
“Yeah, they are” Clarke agreed, “How come you hadn’t met Raven before today?”  
“I don’t know. I guess I’ve just been busy. Probably doing the history project that Octavia is _meant_ to be my partner for”  
“Meant to be?”  
“She comes over and barely does anything. Just sits there and texts Raven”   
“That sucks” Clarke sounded more genuinely concerned, “Shouldn’t she be contributing as well?”  
“She always does this” Lexa laughed, “It’s fine. At the start I do almost all the work but by the end, it ends up having gone about fifty-fifty either way. Maybe sixty-forty”  
  
At that moment, the ride (as fairground rides are wont to do) changed direction rather sharply, causing Clarke to slide across the few inches of seat between her and Lexa. She managed to brace herself by putting her hand against the side of the seat behind Lexa’s shoulders to stop herself from slamming into her, just in time  
“Woah, I forgot that happened” Clarke, “Haven’t been on one of these for a while”  
“Neither” Lexa smiled, “Makes it interesting though”  
Clarke waggled her eyebrows at this comment and Lexa blushed a little. She couldn’t help but notice Clarke had left her arm around her.

 

* * *

 

 

“That was good” Raven said as they headed back to Clarke’s, where Raven was staying over, “Did you have a good time?”  
“Yeah, actually” Clarke replied. She felt it had gone _very_ well. She’d gotten on well with Lexa, even managing to occasionally flirt with her. She’d left her arm around her on the Cyclone Twist just to see how Lexa would take it. On their next ride, the dodgems, Lexa had taken hold of the wheel _over Clarke’s hands_ multiple times, in order to viciously slam into Octavia and Raven with expert timing. Clarke would have let Lexa take the wheel (she was clearly the better driver out of the two of them) for the whole time, but she kept hold of the wheel because she liked it when Lexa had put her hands over Clarke’s own. Lexa’s hands had been warm and soft and Clarke could feel how the pads of her fingers were slightly smoothed over from playing volleyball.

Then when they got candyfloss (and met back up with Octavia and Raven), Clarke managed to get sugar stuck somewhere to the right of the corner of her mouth. Lexa pointed it out and Clarke (on a completely whim) asked her to get it for her. In the split second before Lexa immediately proceeded to do so with something of a giggle, Clarke had felt fear pierce through her stomach. She’d said it on impulse and was so worried she’d gone too far.

But it had all worked out fine. So yeah, she’d had a pretty good day. _Especially_ because Lexa had mentioned how she’d really like to hang out with Clarke again. She relayed this particular tidbit of glee to Raven, having long ago given up on hiding any of this from her  
“Get in there, Griffin” Raven hi-fived her, “The moment we get back to yours, I am making you add her on Facebook. And then you better get her number”  
“I was planning on it” Clarke pretended to be annoyed, but she couldn’t help being excited.

Raven was true to her word, forcing Clarke onto Facebook the moment they were at Clarke’s. Almost immediately after that, Clarke’s mother called them down for dinner (a rather fabulous pasta bake), so Clarke did not have to comply to Raven’s demand that she message Lexa right there that minute. But the moment they were back in Clarke’s room-  
“I’m doing it, I’m doing it”  
“Don’t make me take _your_ phone” Raven laughed, flopping down onto Clarke’s bed, “She definitely likes you though, so you shouldn’t be worried”  
“You don’t know that”  
“I do”  
“And how exactly, do you know that?” Clarke turned to Raven, raising a challenging eyebrow  
“I just do” Raven knew that she had to leave it Lexa to disclose, if she ever did, that she was the girl who had walked into a lamppost because she was looking at Clarke  
“Whatever, miss psychic” Clarke muttered, “Do you wanna watch a film?”

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa had accepted Clarke’s friend request so fast that her fingers almost fumbled badly enough for her to press the wrong option. When Clarke messaged her, saying she’d had an awesome time and would like to hit Lexa up on the suggestion to hang out again sometime, Lexa thought she might topple right off her bed. Her stomach certainly seemed to have completed a motion similar in nature, as she hastily typed a response, then wondered if she was being too eager. _Screw it_ , she thought. It was better to simply be herself. If Clarke didn’t like her for that (which Lexa was pretty sure she did anyway), then that was the way it was going to be.

But Lexa badly wanted Clarke to like her.

Over the next few weeks, they hung out four more times and managed to exchange numbers, snapchat, Instagram and twitter accounts. The more time Lexa spent talking to Clarke, in person or otherwise, the harder it was to contain how crazily attracted she was to her. She felt all off-balance, almost childish in how god damn hard she seemed to be falling for this girl. She knew she had to give in eventually, that sometime soon she would end up telling Clarke.  
  
In the end, it wasn’t even down to her

The defining moment came when Lexa stayed round Clarke’s for the first time. Her parents were out of town, both on work business and Aden had already arranged to stay with a friend, so there was no point staying at home. Octavia said she had a date with Raven, which Lexa was fairly sure she had scheduled at that moment. Her suspicions were pretty much confirmed, when Octavia immediately suggested that she ask Clarke instead. Still, she’d taken her friend’s advice and that was how she ended up at Clarke’s after volleyball practice on a Friday evening.

Clarke simply stared at her when she opened the door  
“Sorry, I need a shower, I know” Lexa laughed  
“No, its fine” Clarke was speaking in fragments, “I, I forgot that you had training before. You told me, I remember you asking if it was okay to use the shower. I’m guessing you’d probably rather jump straight in and eat later”  
“Honestly, if it’s not too gross, I’d rather eat” Lexa replied, “Only if you don’t mind, I’m just starving. Training was pretty intense today  
“No, no it’s fine” Clarke said quickly, leading Lexa to the kitchen

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked. Clarke still seemed somewhat spaced out. She was actually eating more like a normal human, rather than shovelling rice into her mouth as she usually might  
“Yeah, just a little spacey” Clarke shrugged  
“I can see” Lexa laughed softly, “Are you sure nothing’s up?”  
“Well…” Clarke paused, twirling her fork in the small pile of rice and chili left on her plate, “Honestly?”  
“Always best” Lexa replied  
“I guess I just know how that girl feels now” Clarke smiled down at her plate, before looking slowly back up at Lexa, who was now confused  
“What girl?”  
“Oh shit, I never told you did I?” Clarke laughed a little, “I was on the bus and this girl stared at me and she was so busy staring she walked-“  
“Into a lamppost” Lexa finished the sentence without thinking  
“Octavia told you didn’t she?” Clarke sighed, “Anyway, seeing you after you’ve been training, I… I mean normally, you’re hot enough but you’re in your kit and, well, I kinda feel like I’ve walked into a lamp post”  
“Wait, really?” Lexa could not believe any of what was happening. Firstly, Clarke _still_ didn’t know it was her but, more importantly, did Clarke just call her hot?  
“Uh, yeah” Clarke smiled shyly (Lexa felt like she might melt), “Honestly, I came to the fair because Raven told me Octavia was bringing a friend and then showed me your picture. But I’m glad I did” Clarke paused, then suddenly blurted “God that sounds so bad! You must think I’m so shallow”  
“I don’t” Lexa replied, “And actually, um, Octavia didn’t tell me about the girl who walked into the lamppost. I am the girl who walked into a lamppost”  
“You are?” Clarke was more surprised than Lexa had been just a minute earlier  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you”  
“Well it’s not exactly easy to slip into conversation” Clarke chuckled  
“Anyway, can we go back to the fact that you called me hot?” Lexa asked playfully  
“You are hot” Clarke replied and Lexa blushed a little  
“I… Can I… Um, well, I’d… You’re…” Lexa grasped at words that just wouldn’t come to her “Well, I should probably string a sentence together before I do anything else”  
“That might be wise” Clarke smiled, “If it’s any consolation, I rehearsed telling you I liked you so many times in my head, and look what I came out with”  
“You…”  
“Yup” Clarke popped the “p” with a tinge of nervousness. Lexa simply stared. Honestly, she’d rehearsed telling Clarke the same thing, but she’d been beaten to the punch. And now she didn’t know what to do, even though this was pretty much what she’d wanted, wasn’t it?

Lexa found herself standing up and walking to the counter, where Clarke was eating stood up, before she really knew what she was doing. In the silence, Clarke had gulped down her entire glass of water in lieu of knowing what to do. That at least put Lexa at ease; clearly, Clarke was as scared as she was  
“Hey, Clarke”  
“Hi Lexa” Clarke replied, a nervous giggle ghosting her lips. Lexa noticed the twitch, how Clarke was unsure whether to laugh for real, unsure what was going to happen next. Ignoring the exponentially rising feeling of fear with all her might, Lexa drew closer to Clarke, giving her all the time she needed to back out of this, or stop Lexa if this wasn’t what she wanted  
“I like you too” Lexa murmured, “I like you a lot”  
“You did walk into a lamppost” Clarke teased quietly. Her eyes were flitting down to Lexa’s lips. Lexa slowly closed the gap, the wave of fear dying down almost as fast as it had raged through her moments ago. She gently kissed Clarke, just for a few seconds, then pulled back and looked straight at her. Clarke’s eyes seemed a little darker blue than usual as she gazed right back. A grin slowly made its way onto her face and then she leant in to kiss Lexa again.

They were interrupted by Clarke’s phone ringing  
“You are fucking kidding me” Clarke sighed, pulling it out of her pocket, “What does Raven want anyway?” she put the phone on speaker, with a wink to Lexa, who thought her legs might give out, “Hey Raven” Clarke said, “Not too busy having tons of sex then”  
“Shut up” came the reply, “Is Lexa at your house yet?”  
“Yep, we just had dinner” Clarke replied, trying really hard not to laugh. It didn’t help that Lexa was barely fending off laughter herself, having already begun to silently giggle  
“Okay, because Octavia think’s you’re too chicken to make a move but I disagree and there’s a tenner on this-“  
“She already did” Lexa interrupted  
“I TOLD YOU SO OCTAVIA” Raven yelled louder than the phone’s sound quality could handle, then whooped, forcing the sound coming from the phone to harshly flatten out. A muffled  
“God fucking dammit” was heard just after  
“Hi Octavia” Lexa said smugly  
“At least you’ve finally gotten on with it” she sighed, “Guess I owe Raven a tenner”  
“Don’t forget the other thing” Raven added  
“I won’t babe”   
“Gross” Clarke groaned   
“Whatever” Raven laughed, “Get in there Griffin, see ya!”

  
The moment Raven hung up, Clarke and Lexa exploded into laughter so loud that Clarke’s mother came into the kitchen to see what the fuss was about.

“Of course they had a bet” Lexa sighed. It was a little later now and Clarke was absentmindedly painting Lexa’s toenails a dark, glittering green  
“They are the worst” Clarke declared, and Lexa laughed in agreement  
“Still, without them, we wouldn’t be…” Lexa trailed off. Technically, she and Clarke weren’t anything. They’d just kissed. A lot, considering the short time frame  
“Did you want to say girlfriends?” Clarke asked. She was looking at Lexa with that same shy smile from earlier  
“Yeah, if you want to, well, be girlfriends” Lexa replied  
“I think I’d like that” Clarke smiled, pausing from painting Lexa’s nails so she could kiss her again.

 


End file.
